padre
by ahksirita
Summary: danny piensa mucho en danielle no como primo si no como un padre ahora esta decidido a buscarla para que se quede con elle (padre/hija)
1. Chapter 1

**esta es mi primer histaria no jusgen feo**

 **danny phantom no me pertenece( bucth hartman)**

rumbo ala escuela iba un adelescente de pelo negro, ojos azules bebe , se llama daniel fenton mejor conocido como danny en estos dias estubo muy distraido pensando ultimamente en su prima danielle , ella es un clon de danny creado por vlad masters esta obsecionado con la madre de danny y a el lo quiere como hijo y aprendiz pero el se a negado, en el ultimo momento lo clono pero todos fallaron solo quedo ella como sobreviviente vlad la busco para derretirla y estudiar por que duro mas que los otros clones ( **bueno eso ya saben verdad jejeje)** pero danny lo detubo con la ayuda de valeri.

danny esta preocupado por ella quiere saber ¿donde duerme? ,¿ como esta?, ¿esta comiendo bien? y eso no es como un simple preocupacion sino es de un padre el investigo en internet, diccionarios el significado de **padre** y todos son el que comparte el **ADN** con otro ser humano, el estaba decidido a buscarla y hacer que se quede con el, el es su padre y esta decidido a todo

sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la escuela en la entrada estaban sus amigos una chica gotica es ultra vegetariana tiene los ojos de color violeta, piel blanca ella es samantha manson pero le gusta que le digan sam y alado de ella esta el friki amante de la tecnologia ojos azul fuerte piel morena el se llama tucker foley y todos lo llaman tucker ( **jejeje yase pero bueno es confirmacion)** el llego alado de ellos.

 **punto de vista de danny**

-hola amigo. digo tucker

que estara asiendo dani espero que este bien digo ella queria explorar el mundo, pero si ella esta en peligro sera mi culpa por no aberla detenido, soy su padre tengo que buscarla saliendo de la escuela me pregunto ella pensara lo mismo que yo... fui interrunpido mi pensamineto por sam

-tierra lamando a danny me encuchas . digo sam

-Oooo perdona que...

-que tienes danny ultimamente estas muy pensativo. digo sam con preocupacion en su voz

-nada no tengo nada. dige no se decirles esto pero NOSE COMO RACCIONEN

en ese momento toco el timbre por primera ves estaba agradecido que empesaran las clases nos toca ingles nos damos prisa para llegar pero a decir no tenia animos para estar en la escuela mis amigos ya no digieron una sola palabra, sam me miraba con cada detalle en mi cara entramos al salon nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, pasaron 10 minutos el sr. lancer esta esplicando no se que cosas derrepende humo aparacio del techo cundo logre ver mas de cerca ahi esta skullker con danielle

cuando ella logro verme me grito

 **-PAPA...con lagrimas en los ojos, su respiracion entre cortada, estaba cansada, asustada**

todos voltearon averme, me sorprendi ella a estado pensando igual que yo ahora no la perderia nunca , al verla toda golpiada, golpes de skullker la rabia estaba apoderando de mi, queria matarlo en ese instante

-aste un lado cachorro ella es mi presa...Aaaaahh

pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar lo estaba golpiando en mi forma humana enfrente de todos mis compañeros y mis amigos enfrente mirandome con sorpresa nunca me habian visto asi, danielle estaba viendo con miedo

empese a destrozar su trage hasta dejarlo, como era, con rabia y veneno en mi voz le adverti

 **-vuelve intentar tocarle un pelo ami hija y date pòr muerto. ALEJATE DE MI HIJA...**

mire la cara de skullker solo habia miedo, terror entonces lo solte y salio corriendo del salon como una cucaracha voltie para abrazar a mi hija todos tenian miedo de mi, estaban pegados ala pared mis amigos se acercaron

-EL SEÑOR DE LAS MOSCAS QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI . digo el sr. lancer con un poco de miedo

solo respondi abrazando a danielle para consolarla

- **PROTEGIENDO AMI HIJA SR. LANCER**

con eso me levante cargando a danielle y sali del salon ami casa para atender las eridas de danielle seguidos por mis amigos quien no dijieron nada. dejando a todos sorprendidos.

perdon por la falta de ortafrafia soy nueva espero que les haya guatado por fabor den sus opiniones si quieren que le continue con la historia


	2. capitulo 2

no me pertenece danny phantom

 _punto de vista de danny_

cuando sali del salon me transforme en fantasma mis amigos se vinieron caminado y me fui volando hasta mi cuarto, cuando llegue puse a dani en mi cama ella me estaba mirando saque el boquitin gracias a sam que me lo regalo en ocasion de que salga herido en una pelea o como esta.

empeze a curar las heridas de mi hija suena muy extraño, pero me acostumbrare, termine de vendarla, un silencio invadio mi cuarto, hasta que lo rompio dani

- **lo siento por averte dicho papa, por averte molestado mejor me voy** bajo la mirada y se levanto lista para irse , yo la detuve

- **danielle eso lo que dige haya no era por decirlo tu eres mi hija perdoname tu ami por no haber detenido te amo danielle por fabor quedate conmigo.**

ella me miro con sorpresa

- **pero yo solo soy un clon una carga tu tienes 15 años apena,s que diran los demas, tu familia**

mire su cara habia miedo, tristesa

- **daniela tu no eres una carga ni un clon tu eres mi hija y te amo yo se que no venistes al mundo como debio aver sido te amo corazon tu no te preocupes de nada tu estaras conmigo y no permitire que te vayas no estas sola tu eres un fenton y mi hija**

ella sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos me abrazo y me digo unas lindas palabras

 **-gracias papa te amo**

senti felicidad nunca pense que ser padre y menos a temprana edad, seria algo hermoso la braze

- **aqui esta papa**

 **fin**

 **no tenia idea que mas hacer pero si les gustaria que le continura por fabor den sus opiniones**


End file.
